


Le spine della corona

by kanako91



Series: Frammenti di una Vigorosa Primavera [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mini racconti che formano una storia, Tanta introspezione, Thranduil's POV, introspezione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ma in cuore a Thranduil era un’ombra ancor più fitta. Aveva visto l’orrore di Mordor e non riusciva a dimenticarlo; e, se mai volgeva lo sguardo a sud, nel suo ricordo la luce del sole si oscurava e, sebbene lo sapesse ormai distrutto e deserto, posto sotto la vigilanza di Re di Uomini, la paura che aveva in cuore gli diceva che quell’orrore non era stato vinto per sempre, ma che sarebbe risorto.”<br/>– J.R.R. Tolkien, Racconti incompiuti: Parte seconda, IV. Appendice B, I sovrani Sindarin degli Elfi Silvani<br/>[Raccolta di one-shot su momenti importanti della vita di Thranduil, dall’Ultima Alleanza al ritorno di Sauron]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prima spina. Il Re è morto, viva il Re!

Il sangue non imbrattava più il viso di Oropher. Ora pacifico e immobile, suo padre giaceva con gli occhi chiusi, bianco come una statua, i capelli biondo argento a incorniciargli il volto e un diadema di oro bianco sulla fronte. Le ferite e il grosso squarcio al ventre erano stati richiusi, il taglio da orecchio a orecchio era stato ricucito, e ora tutto era nascosto da un lungo abito argentato con il collo alto fino alla mascella. Suo padre era regale e fiero anche nella morte, ma Thranduil non avrebbe mai voluto vedere quel momento.

_Con le loro guerre, i Noldor lo hanno cacciato dalla sua terra natia, lo hanno umiliato, lo hanno ucciso, ed io speravo ancora ci fosse una via di mezzo._

Thranduil coprì il padre col lenzuolo, ricamato in argento con motivi di corna di alce, e posò le mani sul tavolo, il capo chino e i capelli che formavano una tenda, quasi per proteggere il suo dolore dallo sguardo dei soldati. Ma Thranduil non intendeva mostrare nulla, non era ancora il momento del dolore; quello era il momento di radunare le forze e prepararsi a continuare la guerra – quella contro Sauron e quella per il riconoscimento del popolo di suo padre – del  _suo_  popolo – come degno della stessa attenzione dei Noldor e dei Sindar che si sono piegati al loro potere.

_E ora si aspettano che io sia più docile di lui, forse?_

Gil-Galad aveva saputo con chi aveva a che fare, avrebbe dovuto ascoltare Oropher e non come un signore di basso rango, ma come il Re che era, come il generale di grandi armate, come il parente di Thingol – il glorioso Re del Doriath, come uno degli Elfi più antichi. E invece, anche lui aveva dimostrato la superbia Noldorin e non il buonsenso che richiedeva il caso, ed ecco il risultato. Due re e  _troppi_  soldati morti.

Thranduil strinse i pugni. Il Re del Reame Boscoso, Oropher,  _suo_   _padre_  – morto.

E ora Thranduil era solo, con un popolo sconosciuto da guidare. Il tutto perché aveva preferito vivere ad Harlindon, tra i vestiti sontuosi e i gioielli più elaborati, nella civiltà che suo padre aveva rifiutato, invece di passare quei secoli da principe a imparare a conoscere il suo popolo e il suo regno. Se avesse avuto anche lui il dono della preveggenza, non avrebbe commesso quell'errore; se avesse anche solo immaginato di perdere suo padre così prima del tempo, avrebbe messo da parte la sua curiosità per la nuova cultura che stava nascendo dall'unione di Noldor e Sindar e si sarebbe sforzato a scoprire quella primitiva dei Silvani, che lui si era illuso di conoscere così bene. Ma i giorni che Thranduil aveva passato al campo di suo padre, tra i soldati, non erano stati abbastanza per conoscerli a fondo, come un re avrebbe dovuto.

Un tocco lieve sulla spalla e Thranduil girò la testa in quella direzione. Himeleth posò l'altra mano sul braccio di lui e abbozzò un sorriso. Il viso sempre giovane di sua madre aveva perso tutta la vitalità, la pelle era meno luminosa e i capelli dorati più sbiaditi, e Thranduil temeva quel che sarebbe seguito.

«Hai un esercito da guidare, figlio mio».

Thranduil posò la mano su quella della madre e strinse appena. «Li farò tornare a casa vivi. Tutti i sopravvissuti di oggi».

Himeleth abbassò lo sguardo. Quasi a nascondergli i suoi pensieri. Ma quel gesto la tradì e lei non lo sapeva. Vivere nella semplicità dei Silvani l'aveva disabituata a dissimulare e Thranduil era troppo abituato alla corte del Lindon, per poter fingere di non leggere le sue paure.

Temeva che altri sarebbero morti. Temeva che  _lui_  sarebbe morto.

Timori che non avevano ragione di esistere. Thranduil sapeva come farsi ascoltare da Gil-Galad, sapeva quando era il caso di attaccare e quando di ritirarsi in attesa di un'opportunità migliore.

Thranduil prese il viso di sua madre tra le mani e le baciò la fronte.

Una lacrima gli bagnò il dorso della mano e Thranduil non avrebbe potuto giurare che non fosse sua.

 

 

«Sono addolorato, Re Oropher e Re Amdír sono stati una grave perdita per questo esercito, per la Terra di Mezzo e per la nostra stirpe».

Gil-Galad versò altro vino nel bicchiere di Thranduil e Amroth e intrecciò le dita sul tavolo.

Thranduil prese il bicchiere e lo sollevò. Il vino gli mostrò sfumature rosse alla luce delle lampade, era denso e  _non_  era Dorwinion. «I Silvani sono ottimi guerrieri, hanno resistito per millenni alle creature dell'Oscuro Signore, lontani dalla protezione di Melian. Guerrieri così valorosi sono difficili da trovare altrove».

Amroth annuì e bevve un sorso di vino, ma Gil-Galad incontrò lo sguardo di Thranduil, il volto immobile. Forse indossare la corona di suo padre avrebbe disabituato anche Thranduil ai giochi di potere, ma tre ore erano troppo poche per sentirne il logorio.

«Le nostre armature non reggono il confronto con la peggiore armatura Noldorin, questo è un fatto; ma la caparbietà, il coraggio e l'instancabilità dei Silvani non ha eguali. Noi non possiamo fare a meno di voi, così come voi non potete fare a meno di noi. Non in questa guerra».

« _Voi_. Ti senti già Silvano, Thranduil? Credevo apprezzassi la civiltà in cui sei vissuto finora, nel Lindon».

Amroth scolò il bicchiere e non intervenne né per aggiungere qualcosa al discorso di Thranduil, né per difenderlo da Gil-Galad. Non che Thranduil ne avesse bisogno. Lui stesso avrebbe bevuto il vino in silenzio, se avesse avuto il lusso di essere nella posizione di Amroth.

«La conosco e ne conosco le debolezze, per questo ti dico di non sottovalutare i nostri eserciti».

«Capiscimi, Thranduil: avevamo una strategia funzionante e che faceva uso degli eserciti giusti al momento giusto. Re Oropher e Re Amdír erano entrambi d’accordo con quanto accordato, ma alla fine hanno seguito una strategia diversa, che ha portato ai risultati che tutti vediamo».

«Mio padre non era d’accordo con la tua strategia» brontolò Amroth.

«Quel che Re Amroth dice vale anche per mio padre. Non hai tenuto conto del suo parere né di quello di Re Amdír» disse Thranduil. «Si è lamentato che la tua strategia metteva il nostro esercito in una posizione del tutto irrilevante. Non siamo venuti qua per far numero, siamo venuti qua per combattere, per fare la differenza. Viviamo sì nelle Terre Selvagge, ma siamo Eldar e vogliamo rimuovere questo male dalla Terra di Mezzo quanto lo volete voi».

«Gli accordi che avevamo preso avrebbero dato una parte a tutti». Gil-Galad aprì le mani con i palmi rivolti verso l'alto. «Questo è ciò che penso io. Tu, invece, come proponi di fare la differenza?»

Thranduil posò il bicchiere sul tavolo, non un goccio di vino consumato, e sorrise.

 

 

Quando il mattino dopo i corni suonarono l'attacco, Thranduil si fece avanti, nella sua armatura Noldorin, e ogni vestigio della civiltà e della raffinatezza dell'Ovest volò via con la prima testa di orco che la sua spada tagliò.

Al suo fianco, i soldati Silvani, protetti dai Noldor al loro fianco, si fecero strada nell'orda di orchi e Uomini Neri, i loro attacchi più letali, la loro mira più precisa, il loro passo più spedito, ora che non erano una forza ausiliaria aggiunta all'ultimo, ma parte integrante del grande esercito di Elfi, Uomini e Nani.

La vista ricordò a Thranduil un'altra grande guerra, millenni addietro, e un altro grande esercito in marcia verso la roccaforte del Nemico. L’esercito dell’Alleanza non aveva nulla a che vedere con lo splendore dell'Esercito dell'Occidente, nessun Vanya dorato marciava tra loro, nessun Maia li guidava e combatteva tra i loro raghi; ma la potenza di questo esercito non aveva nulla da invidiare a quello dei Signori dell'Ovest. Perché questa volta si combatteva per le proprie case, non per scacciare un nemico portato da altri.

Il Morannon si aprì sotto gli attacchi dell'Alleanza di Elfi e Uomini e cominciò l'assedio di Barad-dûr.

 

 

«Non c'è ragione perché io resti qui oltre».

Seduto allo scrittoio, Thranduil lasciò andare un sospiro e chiuse gli occhi. Sì, era meglio che Himeleth se ne andasse. L'assedio sarebbe stato lungo e gli unici a rimanere erano guerrieri e guaritori, niente più compagni o sposi che non fossero coinvolti nella guerra.

«Quando intendi partire?»

«Questa sera stessa» disse sua madre. «Porterò con me il corpo di tuo padre, gli troverò un luogo per una degna sepoltura e poi partirò. Verso Ovest».

Come lui aveva temuto. Thranduil aprì gli occhi e sollevò la testa a guardare Himeleth, attento a non mostrarle nulla che potesse farle cambiare idea. Perché, come sua madre aveva detto, non c'era ragione perché lei restasse nella Terra di Mezzo, quando chi rimaneva in vita della sua famiglia era ad Alqualondë, in Aman.

Tutti, tranne lui.

Ma Thranduil aveva un popolo su cui regnare, e una moglie che lo aspettava nel Lindon.

«Quando incontrerai Arodel, dille che sto bene e che quando la guerra sarà finita, andrò a prenderla io stesso».

Himeleth annuì e gli accarezzò una guancia. «Sono certa lo sappia già, ma riferirò il tuo messaggio».

Thranduil prese le mani di sua madre e ne baciò il dorso. «Che le stelle brillino sul tuo cammino».

Lei gli prese il viso tra le mani e gli posò le labbra sulla fronte. «Non rinchiuderti nel sospetto e nell’astio come tuo padre, tesoro». Lo guardò negli occhi, le labbra tirate in un sorriso appena accennato. «Era un buon uomo, ma il suo odio per i Noldor lo ha portato alla rovina, senza che io potessi far nulla per fermarlo. Considera prima il bene del tuo popolo e poi i tuoi sentimenti e le tue paure».

Thranduil rivolse lo sguardo ai piani di battaglia sparsi sulla scrivania, la dimostrazione tangibile che suo padre non era stato del tutto accecato dai suoi sentimenti e che aveva pensato al suo popolo. Il resto delle prove era i discorsi che avevano avuto, seduti nella tenda di Oropher, Thranduil con un bicchiere di vino in mano, suo padre di acqua. Oropher non era mai stato un uomo da lasciarsi guidare dai sentimenti, dal risentimento talvolta, ma di solito aveva sempre usato la testa.

La mano di Himeleth prese l’angolo di un foglio, seppellito tra gli altri, e lo posò in cima, dritto davanti agli occhi di Thranduil. Un foglio che lui non aveva mai visto, a cui non aveva mai prestato attenzione. Si trattava di un resoconto. Un resoconto ben diverso da quelli che gli erano stati fatti da suo padre. Sembrava che qualsiasi cosa Gil-Galad avesse proposto e che Oropher avesse accettato, fosse stato contorto dai suoi sospetti, pervertito dal suo odio.

«Non commettere i suoi stessi errori, Thranduil. Sono certa che questi anni passati lontano da lui ti abbiano aperto la mente, anche se ti hanno allontanato da quello che ora è il tuo popolo».

Sua madre si allontanò in un fruscio di stoffa e Thranduil fissò il foglio che lei gli aveva piazzato davanti. Il resoconto di una delle riunioni tra Oropher, Gil-Galad e Amdìr.

La prova della follia di suo padre. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa raccolta prende spunto da quel poco che Tolkien ci racconta di Thranduil, che è poco sì ma giusto il necessario per farmene innamorare e spingermi a pensare a come potesse essere stata la sua vita al di fuori dal quel che è stato scritto.  
> Il fine principale di queste storie, però, è solo di chiarire dei punti che servono da retroscena per il Thranduil che accetta di ospitare Gollum nelle sue prigioni e che è il protagonista della storia che posterò in futuro.  
> Ovviamente, questo agglomerato di headcanon basati (vagamente, temo) sugli scritti di Tolkien non ha alcuna pretesa di essere la Bibbia universale di questo personaggio - lo è solo per i miei scritti. Perciò quelle libertà che mi son presa con Oropher parente di Thingol, Thranduil nella Guerra d'Ira e la madre e la moglie di Thranduil sono, appunto, mie libertà.  
> Ah! E ho anche attinto dai film, solo per quel che mi è piaciuto (tipo l'intero armadio di Thranduil) e ho modificato quel che per me ha del potenziale sprecato – tipo Tauriel.
> 
> Detto questo, alla prossima!
> 
> Kan


	2. Seconda spina. Un erede per il regno.

Arodel gli sistemò la sopravveste sulle spalle, lisciò le pieghe e gli sorrise.

«Sei elegante quasi come al nostro matrimonio».

Thranduil le rivolse un ghigno. «Sto cercando di distogliere l’attenzione dallo sposo. Non che sia troppo difficile, se lo hai visto».

Arodel gettò la testa all’indietro e rise. Irradiava gioia, quasi fosse davvero il loro giorno e non quello di Elrond e Celebrìan. La sua vitalità era stata il balsamo per le sue ferite, dopo la perdita di suo padre e dopo i sette anni di assedio a Barad-dûr; l’impegno con cui Arodel si era lasciata coinvolgere nel suo nuovo ruolo di regina gli aveva quasi fatto dimenticare le sue preoccupazioni dopo l’ultima battaglia. Poteva vedere un futuro luminoso e pieno di gioia per loro a Boscoverde. Il suo popolo si era dimostrato molto in sintonia con lui e Thranduil non poteva essere più felice di dar feste per il loro divertimento.

Alla fine, l’eredità di suo padre si era rivelata la cura giusta per le cicatrici che si portava dietro da Doriath. Se nel Lindon non era riuscito a dimenticare la sua prima grande guerra, i suoi Elfi Silvani furono bravissimi a sommergere qualsiasi ricordo doloroso con risa, balli e musica, al punto che Thranduil dubitava di aver vissuto la metà delle sue memorie.

Thranduil prese Arodel per la vita, la strinse a sé e le avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio: «Mi piacerebbe, però, poter dare presto una lieta notizia a tutti questi Noldor tristi».

A quelle parole, Arodel si irrigidì e girò la testa per guardarlo. «Sai qualcosa che io non so?»

Thranduil ridacchiò e le posò un bacio sul collo, là dove il tendine era teso per lo sforzo di tenere la testa di lei rivolta verso di lui. Le dita di Arodel si strinsero intorno al soprabito.

«Non è qualcosa che io possa fare a tua insaputa». Premette le labbra sulla clavicola di Arodel, al limitare del colletto del vestito.

Arodel gli avvolse le braccia intorno alle spalle, affondò il viso contro il suo collo e lui premette la guancia contro la sua testa. Con il corpo di lei contro il suo, Thranduil poteva sentire il battito calmo del suo cuore, il suo petto gonfiarsi a ogni respiro, il calore e la morbidezza di lei ma, allo stesso tempo, Arodel sembrava  _così_  lontana, persa nei pensieri, persa nei ricordi. Thranduil chiuse gli occhi e le accarezzò i capelli.

«Non esiste tempo migliore di questo per rafforzare la corona e dare una certezza per il futuro al nostro popolo» le disse. «Abbiamo un lungo periodo di pace davanti a noi, abbastanza lungo da prendersi cura di una nuova vita, senza guerre e sofferenze a rubarci i momenti più preziosi».

«La pace non dura mai abbastanza, amore mio».

Thranduil sollevò la testa e cercò di guardare Arodel negli occhi, ma lei non smise di nascondersi. Credeva di dovergli nascondere qualcosa? Di sicuro niente che lui non sapesse già bene, nel profondo. Avevano vissuto le stesse vicende, loro due, se anche da due punti di vista diversi, ed entrambi potevano trarne le stesse conclusioni. Gli sembrava di sentire le paure di lei, quasi fossero le sue. Ma lui non aveva intenzione di soccombervi e avrebbe impedito a lei di farlo.

«Sono passati poco più di cento anni dalla guerra, mia cara; il disastro ai Campi Iridati è ormai lontano e questo matrimonio è la conferma del periodo di pace che abbiamo davanti. Di quali altre prove abbiamo bisogno? Non siamo più esuli, non siamo più ospiti senza una famiglia. Ora abbiamo una casa, ora possiamo crearla  _noi_  una famiglia».

Arodel sciolse l’abbraccio e gli concesse uno sguardo: nei suoi occhi Thranduil vide le fiamme della Guerra d’Ira, la rovina del Beleriand, gli Anni Oscuri.

Thranduil non aveva dimenticato  _nulla_.

Thranduil voleva quella possibilità di pace, dopo due ere di incertezza e paura. Voleva costruire con lei qualcosa in ricordo di tempi felici.

E tra i ricordi di guerra, vedeva negli occhi di lei quello stesso desiderio.

«Non ci sarà un’altra occasione, Arodel».

Arodel chiuse gli occhi.

«No, non ci sarà. Ed è questo a spezzarmi il cuore».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La moglie di Thranduil è sempre stato un tasto dolente per me, non volevo avere degli headcanon, non volevo pensarci troppo su per non stravolgere il marito e il figlio... ma alla fine, gli headcanon degli altri li ho letti e a furia di pensare "no, lei non è così!" di fronte alle idee altrui, Arodel è nata da sola (senza nemmeno un nome, all'inizio!) e si è intrufolata nella long che stavo scrivendo, senza che potessi farci nulla. Ma non potevo sperare di tenere lontano dalla vita di Thranduil qualcuno di così importante, no?
> 
> A livello tecnico, questo racconto era nato come una flash fic, ma tra una cosa e l'altra ho superato il limite di quasi 200 parole e ho lasciato che si trasformasse in una one shot, per quanto breve.  
> Spero almeno che le parole in più siano servite a farmi mostrare perché il tema del racconto è una spina per il mio Thranduil, mmmh.
> 
> Ringrazio tutti coloro che hanno letto: grazie mille! ♥
> 
> E con questo, alla prossima!
> 
> Kan


	3. Terza spina. Pace apparente, paure confermate.

I faggi fumavano ancora e pezzi di legno bruciato giacevano a terra, caduti dalle case costruite tra i rami. Thranduil posò la mano su una corteccia e il dolore della foresta lo percorse, come una scossa.

_La pace non dura mai abbastanza, amore mio._

Il fumo gli stordiva l’olfatto, ma la vista non smise un attimo di mostrargli l’orrore di quell’attacco. Nessun sopravvissuto. E se qualcuno fosse stato in vita, di sicuro era stato portato via dagli orchi. Un fato peggiore della morte, un fato a cui nessuno doveva essere sottoposto, non in tempi di pace.

 _Non ci dovrebbero essere orchi da queste parti._  Con l’ultima spedizione, Thranduil aveva avuto la conferma che il monte Gundabad era ormai disabitato. Gli orchi avevano lasciato l’Ovest dopo la morte di Isildur; non avevano ragione di vivere in terre dove erano cacciati e uccisi a vista, non quando avevano avuto la dimostrazione che il loro padrone era stato sconfitto.

Allora come spiegare quell’attacco?

Thranduil rivolse lo sguardo verso Sud e premette le dita contro la corteccia con più forza. Non poteva essere già tornato, non dopo appena un secolo. Dopo tutto il dolore e le perdite che avevano subito, si erano davvero meritati una pace così breve? I suoi Elfi Silvani erano ben lontani dal tornare ai numeri della Seconda Era, non potevano combattere  _ora_.

«Sire».

Thranduil si girò a guardare la guardia, la cui mano era posata sulla spalla di una bambina. Era Silvana, aveva circa la stessa età del suo Legolas, capelli rossi e disordinati, lo sguardo duro e la pelle sporca. Una guancia era segnata da un taglio.

«Questa bambina è l’unica sopravvissuta che abbiamo trovato, sire».

«Dov’era?»

«Nascosta in cima a un albero. Ha cercato di attaccarci, prima di accorgersi che non eravamo orchi».

Thranduil rivolse lo sguardo alla bambina. «I tuoi genitori ti hanno dato un nome?»

La bambina scosse la testa, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo.

Thranduil inarcò un sopracciglio. «No?»

«Sire, abbiamo provato a farla parlare, ma come vedete, non abbiamo avuto alcun risultato».

La bambina continuò a fissare Thranduil negli occhi, le sopracciglia corrugate e sul viso un’espressione minacciosa.

«Però mi capisci?» le disse.

La bambina annuì, piano.

«Vuoi imparare a combattere gli orchi? A far loro quel che hanno fatto alla tua famiglia e ai tuoi amici?»

Solo allora la bambina dimostrò di essere tale: una nuova luce brillò negli occhi verdi e lei annuì di nuovo, con forza, le ciocche rosse che saltellavano sulle spalle.

Thranduil le porse la mano. «Vieni con me, ti porto in un posto pieno di guerrieri che potranno insegnarti a farlo».

La bambina abbassò lo sguardo e si tormentò le mani. Thranduil si sarebbe aspettato che lei accettasse subito la proposta, magari con qualche urletto di gioia e saltello intorno a lui. Chissà se lo aveva riconosciuto, chissà se quell’improvvisa reticenza fosse dovuta alla corona che lui portava in testa. Di sicuro, non era dovuta all’attacco a cui aveva assistito. Il modo in cui lo aveva guardato fino a un attimo prima ne era la prova.

«Ho un figlio, della tua età. Si chiama Legolas e anche lui sta imparando a combattere: vuoi venire a fargli compagnia? È tutto solo, gli piacerebbe avere un’amica».

La bambina lo guardò, la curiosità che brillava nello sguardo.

Thranduil inarcò le sopracciglia. «Posso chiamarti Tauriel?»

« _Tauriel_ » ripeté la bambina, la voce roca e bassa, come se avesse la gola graffiata per il troppo urlare.

«Ti piace?»

Con un sorriso appena accennato, Tauriel gli afferrò la mano.

 

 

Arodel gli rivolse lo stesso sguardo che gli aveva rivolto alla partenza, lo stesso sguardo di quando una guardia gli aveva comunicato la notizia dell’attacco. Disperazione e paura inquinavano il colore cristallino dei suoi occhi e lui non riuscì a guardarla a lungo.

Thranduil invitò Tauriel a farsi avanti, spingendola appena con una mano tra le scapole.

Immobile e dritto al fianco della madre, Legolas la guardò con gli occhi spalancati.

«Legolas, questa è Tauriel. Non ha più una famiglia e nessuno con cui giocare, perciò pensi di poterle far compagnia?»

Legolas sbatté le palpebre e rivolse un gran sorriso a Tauriel. Poi recuperò il contegno, si impettì e annuì, con un lieve cenno del capo. «Certo, padre. Sarà una gioia essere d’aiuto a dama Tauriel».

Tauriel ridacchiò, incassando la testa tra le spalle, le mani davanti alla bocca.

«Tauriel non è una dama, Legolas». Thranduil tirò un angolo della bocca all’insù, in un mezzo sorriso. «Tauriel è una guerriera».

Al che, Tauriel raddrizzò la schiena e sollevò il mento. Durante il viaggio di ritorno, gli aveva dimostrato un bel caratterino, nonostante non avesse spiccicato parola per tutto il tempo. Thranduil non dubitava che, appena la bambina si fosse ambientata, avrebbe confermato la forza di carattere anche con le parole.

«Legolas, tesoro, porta Tauriel a visitare il palazzo» disse Arodel.

Legolas si avvicinò a Tauriel, con un sorriso, e le fece segno con la mano di seguirlo. «Ti faccio vedere l’armeria» disse e partì di corsa, senza aspettare che lei gli fosse dietro.

Non che avrebbe dovuto aspettare a lungo: Tauriel lo seguì con un urletto.

Thranduil seguì i bambini correre via lungo i camminamenti del palazzo, con un sorriso sulle labbra. Era bello vedere Legolas con una compagna di giochi, e – per quanto gli sembrasse strano – fu felice anche di vedere Tauriel rianimata dalla presenza di suo figlio.

Arodel prese una mano di Thranduil tra le sue e lui chinò il capo per guardare le loro mani giunte nello spazio tra i loro corpi.

«Era un gruppo isolato. Ho dato ordine di inseguirli ed eliminarli» le disse e sollevò lo sguardo, per guardarla negli occhi, anche solo per un attimo.

Arodel chiuse gli occhi, le lunghe ciglia scure contro la pelle bianca, e scosse il capo. Da quando era diventata così pallida? Non ricordava di averla lasciata così, quando era partito per il villaggio.

«Lo sai che non si è trattato di un gruppo isolato. Non oserebbero mai attaccare un villaggio, se non avessero alcun appoggio. La prossima volta, se per grazia di Elbereth non toccasse a un altro dei nostri, toccherebbe a un villaggio di Uomini». Arodel spalancò gli occhi e Thranduil non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo da quello di lei. «Dobbiamo fare qualcosa».

Thranduil liberò la mano dalla stretta di lei e indietreggiò di un passo. «Non c’è nient’altro da fare, Arodel. Siamo in pace da poco, questi non sono altro che i vestigi della sconfitta del Nemico».

Arodel sospirò piano. «Forse hai ragione tu, amore mio. Forse mi son lasciata cadere preda della paura».

Con quelle parole, Arodel si voltò e si allontanò lungo uno dei sentieri.

L’oro dei capelli e l’argento delle vesti di lei sbiadirono a ogni passo lontano da lui.

 

 

Thranduil si sollevò a sedere e afferrò una mano di Arodel da sotto le coperte. Era gelida.

«Arodel» la chiamò.

Lei schiuse appena gli occhi e lo guardò. «Ho sognato–». Si umettò le labbra con la punta della lingua ed emise un sospiro tremulo. «Legolas re. Aveva la tua corona. E un’altra corona, sul petto, di frecce nere». Arodel deglutì e la mano le tremò tra le sue. «E gli alberi in fiamme, e un grande occhio–».

« _Shhhh_ ». Thranduil le scostò i capelli dalla fronte e le strinse la mano con più forza, come se potesse trasmetterle la calma e la pace che lui voleva mantenere. «Legolas è qui, oggi ha studiato la storia del Doriath. Poi si è addormentato nella sala dei giochi, con Tauriel, e li ho portati entrambi nei loro letti».

Arodel aprì gli occhi, le pupille ridotte a una fessura. «Acqua».

Thranduil balzò giù dal letto e dalle scale, e spalancò la porta esterna delle sue stanze. «Qualcuno porti dell’acqua alla regina!»

Presto un servitore portò un bicchiere d’acqua al letto e, con un braccio intorno alle spalle di lei, Thranduil aiutò Arodel a bere. Lei bevve qualche sorso e lasciò andare la testa contro il cuscino, come se avesse appena compiuto lo sforzo più grande di sempre.

«Non voglio che nostro figlio viva guerre come quelle che abbiamo vissuto noi, amore mio. Non voglio che viva le stesse cose che hai vissuto  _tu_ ».

«Non seguirò la strada di mio padre, Arodel. Non me lo perdonerei  _mai_ ».

Arodel abbozzò un sorriso, ma aveva le labbra secche e un taglietto si aprì sul labbro inferiore. «Lo so che non lo farai. Ma non hai il controllo di quello che succede nella Terra di Mezzo».

«Mi impegnerò ad avere una parte in quello che succederà».

Arodel abbassò le palpebre, le ciglia scure sulla pelle bianca delle guance, e il suo sorriso divenne amaro.

Thranduil non poteva sopportare di vederle quell’espressione sul volto, quella rassegnazione, quella totale assenza di speranza. Le posò la testa in grembo, una mano di lei chiusa tra le sue. Il battito del suo cuore era così lento, il suo corpo si era spogliato della carne e si era ridotto a pelle e ossa. Come era successo? Quando, in quell’anno dall’arrivo di Tauriel, Arodel aveva smesso di vivere?

«Proteggerò Legolas dalla guerra, manterrò la pace nelle nostre terre e tra i nostri vicini. Insegnerai a Legolas a essere gentile e magnanimo, come io non sono». Thranduil sorrise e accarezzò le nocche della mano di Arodel. «Non voglio più vedere Fratricidi, né guerre per le ragioni sbagliate, e non voglio che ne veda nostro figlio. Sarà il principe più splendido e felice della Terra di Mezzo e delle Terre Imperiture».

Thranduil si sollevò su un gomito, per incontrare lo sguardo di Arodel, per mostrarle che era serio nei suoi propositi.

«Ma ho bisogno–».

Nell’aria fredda della camera, le parole gli svanirono dalla punta della lingua, così come ogni pensiero si dissolse nella sua mente.

Ogni apparenza di vita era sparita dal viso di Arodel. Il corpo di lei era un guscio vuoto di fianco al suo, le orecchie sorde alle sue parole, gli occhi ciechi a qualsiasi possibilità di un futuro luminoso per Legolas.

Un vuoto gli si era scavato nel petto e nella mente. Thranduil lasciò il letto e chiamò la servitù dalla porta.

Ora era solo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...mi dispiace.
> 
> Davvero, non provo una gioia perversa nello scrivere di situazioni così tristi, né mi piace che muoiano personaggi femminili per mandare avanti la trama di quelli maschili. Non so se si può dire che la morte di Arodel serva a questo, o se più che far "crescere" Thranduil lo blocchi – se non, addirittura, lo porti a regredire. Ma comunque, perdonami, Arodel.
> 
> Alla prossima,
> 
> Kan


	4. Quarta spina. L'Ombra risorge nella foresta.

«È dunque come temevo».

Dagli Emyn Duir non era possibile vedere Amon Lanc, ma il male che vi aveva preso dimora aveva corrotto la stessa aria di Boscoverde. Thranduil sentiva l’oscurità scivolargli sulla pelle, densa e fumosa.

Il merlo sbatté gli occhi e ruotò il capo. Thranduil gli porse una bacca e, afferratala col becco, il merlo volò via.

Dovevano partire, mettersi al riparo, prima che quel male potesse colpire ancora il suo popolo. E colpirlo più di quanto non avesse già fatto: gli attacchi degli orchi andavano aumentando, di anno in anno, e i villaggi ai confini erano stati abbandonati. Tutto il suo popolo ora viveva con lui intorno agli Emyn Duir, godendo della protezione che la sua presenza offriva loro.

Ma presto non sarebbe stato abbastanza. Dovevano allontanarsi, muoversi ancora verso Nord, dove le foglie erano ancora verdi e il sole splendeva senza alcuna nube a coprirlo. Erano troppo vicini alla fonte di quel male. Troppo per la pace mentale di Thranduil.

Thranduil discese fino a dove aveva lasciato l’alce, tra la vegetazione del monte, e proseguì giù, verso valle.

E se abbandonare Amon Lanc, secoli addietro, fosse stata una scelta sbagliata? Oropher aveva cercato di allontanarsi dall’influenza di Galadriel e dai Nani di Moria, ma quel male non sembrava temere nessuno dei due, non abbastanza da impedirgli di prendere residenza in quella che, una volta, era la stata la capitale del Reame Boscoso.

Abbandonare gli Emyn Duir avrebbe avuto lo stesso effetto? Anch’essi sarebbero diventati parte del dominio del male dell’Amon Lanc? Anche sui loro pendii avrebbe preso dimora la stessa oscurità?

Thranduil doveva correre quel rischio. Non poteva lasciare il suo popolo intorno agli Emyn Duir, non senza una vera fortezza in cui difendersi dalle tenebre. I suoi Silvani non avrebbero patito l’isolamento, gli unici contatti che avevano con gli altri popoli consistevano in quel poco di scambi con gli Uomini che vivevano intorno alla foresta.

Sì, era proprio di quello che Thranduil aveva bisogno: una fortezza. Nascosta e sicura. E, anche se non avrebbe potuto in alcun modo preservare il bosco dall’avanzata dell’ombra, Thranduil poteva contare sul suo potere per rendere  _almeno_  la fortezza un luogo di massima sicurezza.

Al limitare della città, Legolas gli venne incontro con una corsa leggera e l’arco in mano.

« _Padre!_ » lo chiamò.

Thranduil arrestò l’alce e Legolas si fermò al suo fianco. «Sono state avvistate strane creature nel Sud della foresta. Sembrano grossi ragni e stanno facendo fuggire gli animali dalle loro terre».

«Appartenenti alla stirpe di Ungoliant» mormorò Thranduil. E così, ecco nella sua foresta, nel suo regno, risorgere ed espandersi il male che avevano sconfitto appena un millennio fa. Non aveva bisogno di prove, sapeva con chi avevano a che fare. Era come lui aveva temuto. Come Arodel aveva previsto.

_La pace non dura mai abbastanza, amore mio._

«Dov’è Tauriel?»

Le sopracciglia inarcate, Legolas si guardò intorno. «Ero con lei fino a un attimo fa, eravamo andati a dare un’occhiata a questi ragni–».

«Vi siete spinti  _a Sud?_ »

Legolas mosse un passo indietro e annuì.

Thranduil sgranò gli occhi, le mani gli tremarono e lui le strinse intorno alle redini.

«Mai più, Legolas.  _Mai. Più._  Questo bosco non è sicuro come prima, non posso accettare che vi mettiate in pericolo. E  _per cosa_  poi?»

Legolas aprì la bocca per parlare ma, con un fruscio, Tauriel emerse dagli alberi, vestita con abiti simili alla corteccia e con la faretra di traverso dietro la schiena. Aveva un grumo di  _qualcosa_  sulla spalla sinistra e della terra sulla guancia destra e tra i capelli.

Thranduil non era neanche un po’ sorpreso dalla vista. E aveva ben chiaro chi fosse la mente di quell’idea balzana.

«Non ho mai visto creature simili» disse Tauriel e corrugò la fronte: «Pensi che le frecce possano ucciderle, sire?»

Thranduil scosse il capo. «Troverai la risposta nei libri della regina, ma non abbiamo tempo per scoprirlo ora. Dobbiamo lasciare queste case e costruirne altre in un luogo più protetto. Dopo di che, ci occuperemo di come eliminarli».

Tauriel lanciò uno sguardo a Legolas.

«Cosa vuoi dire, padre?»

«Andiamo a Nord, troveremo un posto sicuro in cui vivere. Ci sono dei monti, lungo il Fiume Selva, che potrebbero offrirci riparo».

«Come il Menegroth di Re Thingol?» chiese Tauriel.

Thranduil annuì. Aveva raccontato loro abbastanza storie sullo splendore del Reame Nascosto, tanto che, a quella sua conferma, gli occhi di Legolas brillarono e Tauriel sorrise.

Ma c’era ben poco di cui gioire: il Nemico era tornato e si stava facendo beffe di lui.

Thranduil sperò che almeno loro due potessero continuare a trovare qualcosa di bello nell’isolamento in cui si stavano rinchiudendo.

«Chiamate tutti a raccolta.  _Partiamo_ ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo racconto è breve come il secondo, ma nel mio progetto iniziale doveva essere anche questo una flash fic. E, di sicuro, non è un avvenimento che posso saltare, no? Oh, Thrandy, hai riempito troppo la testa dei due pargoli di racconti.  
> Piccola nota: Tauriel non è ancora capitano della guardia.  
> Ci avviciniamo alla conclusione della raccolta, il prossimo racconto è l'ultimo, ma è anche bello corposo sotto tutti i punti di vista: spero sarà una degna conclusione.  
> Ringrazio chiunque stia leggendo, grazie!  
> Alla prossima,  
> Kan


	5. Quinta spina. L'impotenza dei Saggi.

Lo stregone si presentò al suo palazzo con indosso abiti grigi, la barba grigia e folte sopracciglia  _grigie_.

« _Mithrandir_ » disse Thranduil.

Ai piedi del trono, lo stregone gli rivolse un inchino, per quanto riuscì a piegarsi, con quel suo corpo vecchio e ricurvo sul bastone. Quanta scena, per un uomo di grande potere.

«Così mi chiamano molti signori elfici, a quanto pare».

Thranduil tirò un angolo della bocca in un mezzo sorriso. «Non me ne sorprendo».

«È vero che sei uno Stregone? Ci sono altri come te?» chiese Legolas, in piedi in fondo alla scalinata del trono.

Mithrandir lanciò un’occhiata a Thranduil, ma lui rivolse un sorriso al figlio.

«Proprio così, principe. Sei ben informato» disse Mithrandir e rivolse un cenno del capo a Legolas. «Uno Bianco, uno Bruno, due Blu: questi sono i miei colleghi».

«Attendo con ansia di conoscerli, sono certo che saranno di ottima compagnia come te».

Mithrandir tossì, ma forse era una risata. Di certo, si stava mettendo d’impegno nel somigliare a un vecchio decrepito.

«A cosa devo questa visita?» chiese Thranduil. «Credevo il mio reame fosse troppo remoto per ricevere visitatori casuali».

Mithrandir ridacchiò, una vera risata questa volta, e si raddrizzò. «Ammetto, non pensavo di poter portare avanti la farsa ancora per molto». Il suo volto si indurì, i lineamenti tirati dalla determinazione e Thranduil poté quasi scorgere un luce diversa, aliena, emanare dal lui.

«Un nuovo male sta sorgendo al Sud di questa foresta. Non ne conosciamo l’origine, non ne conosciamo l’identità, non ne conosciamo gli scopi, ma sta corrompendo tutto quello che lo circonda e né io, né altri intendiamo restare seduti a guardare mentre un altro male prende dimora nella Terra di Mezzo».

 _Nella_ mia _foresta_. Thranduil fece segno col capo perché Mithrandir procedesse.

«Non è nostra intenzione lasciarvi affrontare da solo questa minaccia, Re Thranduil. Fermarlo ora, fermarlo prima che diventi troppo forte, fermarlo prima che si espanda in altri territori: è questo che vogliamo fare. Ma per riuscire abbiamo bisogno di qualcuno che conosca queste terre, abbia assistito da vicino al sorgere e all’espandersi di questo male, abbiamo bisogno di un alleato forte e determinato a sconfiggerlo al più presto: abbiamo bisogno di te».

Thranduil guardò Legolas poco più in basso, dritto e orgoglioso, un giovane faggio nei suoi anni verdi.

_La pace non durerà mai abbastanza, amore mio._

Durare a lungo forse no, ma poteva tornare il più presto possibile. Thranduil poteva dare il suo contributo prima che fosse troppo tardi, prima che il suo popolo dovesse calpestare di nuovo un campo di battaglia, prima che Legolas fosse obbligato a vedere gli orrori della guerra. Non poteva permettere a suo figlio di appassire prima del tempo. Questa era la sua occasione, questo era il momento di agire.

Thranduil chinò il capo.

«Ed io ho bisogno di voi».

 

 

Il primo incontro si tenne a Lothlórien, molti anni dopo il primo incontro con Mithrandir, molti anni dopo il Re Stregone di Angmar, quando per Thranduil sarebbe stato più logico trovarsi per studiare non solo come liberarsi dello spettro, ma anche di riflettere sul significato di quel ritorno. Ma nessuna parola era giunta a Thranduil, nessuna richiesta d'aiuto. Così lui si era limitato a tenere gli occhi aperti e le porte della sua fortezza chiuse.

E così, il male di Dol Guldur era stato scacciato ed era poi tornato, e a Sud le città degli Uomini avevano cominciato a cedere di fronte a un nuovo attacco, prima che il concilio di Saggi si incontrasse.

Thranduil non aveva avuto dubbi che tra gli  _altri_  a cui aveva fatto riferimento lo Stregone ci fosse lei, la Dama di Lothlórien, la favorita di Melian. Lórien prosperava sotto il suo regno, del tutto inattaccata dall’oscurità che aveva colpito Boscoverde, e il sole filtrava tra le foglie dei grandi  _mellyrn_ : un ricordo di quel che il suo popolo aveva perso da quasi un millennio, quel che i bambini nati in quegli anni di oscurità non avevano mai potuto vedere.

Con un sorriso, Galadriel gli andò incontro e gli rivolse un cenno del capo. «Re Thranduil, una stella brilla su questo nostro incontro».

«La stessa stella che brilla su Lothlórien, mi auguro».

Una fossetta si formò sulla guancia di Galadriel e gli occhi le brillarono, e Thranduil non era certo se fosse per divertimento o perché lei sapeva qualcosa di cui lui era all’oscuro.

Thranduil non era neanche sorpreso che fosse stata lei a convocare questo concilio. Era impossibile evitarla, specie quando si trattava di questioni politiche. Galadriel c’era  _sempre_. E se Thranduil non l’aveva mai trovata una presenza sgradita – dopotutto, se era stata cara a Melian, non poteva essere una persona sgradevole – il male che si era insediato nella vecchia capitale di suo padre gli aveva fatto riconsiderare il suo parere su Galadriel. Oropher era stato diffidente verso tutti e lo era stato ancora di più verso i Noldor, ma lei aveva davvero trovato  _necessario_  prender dimora nel regno di Re Amdír prima e poi fare del Lórien il  _suo_ regno? Se non ci fosse stata Galadriel, Oropher non avrebbe mai abbandonato Amon Lanc e  _mai_  il male avrebbe reso la collina la sua nuova dimora.

«Speriamo che la luce, che brilla sui nostri boschi, possa resistere anche ai tempi oscuri che si prospettano» gli disse Celeborn.

Thranduil sorrise, ma quel sorriso gli fece male alle guance. Qualsiasi cosa proteggesse Lothlórien, non si degnava di proteggere Boscoverde. Aveva persino udito il nome  _Bosco Atro_ , tra le chiacchiere degli Uomini.

Come c'era da aspettarsi, era lì a Lothlórien anche Elrond. Thranduil non lo vedeva dalla festa per la nascita di Legolas, avvenuta appena un anno dopo il matrimonio di Elrond con Celebrían. Non che fossero stati in rapporti di grande amicizia, ma da quel piccolo particolare Thranduil si rese conto di  _quanto_  si fosse isolato dagli altri signori elfici. Ma non aveva bisogno di ricordarne il  _perché_.

«Sono dispiaciuto di non essere venuto in visita per la nascita dei gemelli e della bambina» gli disse Thranduil.

Elrond scosse il capo e sollevò una mano. «Non siamo offesi, hai la mia parola e quella di mia moglie. Sappiamo che, in entrambi i casi, non avremmo potuto chiederti di essere dell'umore giusto per festeggiare».

Mentre Elrond parlava, Glorfindel si avvicinò e salutò Thranduil con un cenno del capo. «Sono giusto di ritorno da Boscoverde, mio signore. Ero di passaggio e mi aspettavo che fossi già in viaggio, altrimenti avrei fatto visita al tuo palazzo».

«In mia assenza, ti avrebbe potuto accogliere mio figlio. Ma temo che lo avresti sconvolto con una tua comparsa improvvisa: devi sapere che ha una certa ammirazione per le tue gesta, vorrebbe anche lui aiutare nell’evacuazione di una città e affrontare un Balrog».

La cosa strappò una risata a Glorfindel. «Sono onorato dell’ammirazione del principe del Reame Boscoso, ma mi auguro non debba vivere nulla del genere. Vorrà dire che troverò una scusa per fargli una visita e spiegargli perché non vorrebbe trovarsi nei miei panni». Rapida come era comparsa, così sparì qualsiasi traccia di divertimento dal suo viso. «Questa volta, però, mi sono recato nel tuo territorio per motivi piuttosto sgradevoli. Ho cercato di studiare la situazione del Sud della foresta, ma non ho i mezzi e le conoscenze per dire nulla di certo. Mi auguro che gli Stregoni sappiano dire qualcosa di più».

Thranduil lanciò uno sguardo a Mithrandir e allo stregone dai capelli e abiti bianchi, in piedi ai due lati di Círdan, intenti a conversare con lui.

«Lo spero anch’io. Per quanto accetti che quei territori ormai non mi appartengono più».

«Non so nulla di due degli altri Stregoni, pare siano nell’Est, ma so di certo che un altro del loro ordine ha preso dimora ai margini di Boscoverde. Radagast, credo si chiami?» disse Elrond.

Glorfindel portò le mani alla vita, i pollici infilati nella cintura, e annuì. «L’ho incrociato durante la mia visita, ma non mi è sembrato preoccupato in maniera particolare per la situazione poco più a Sud».

«Radagast è preoccupato da altro» disse Thranduil, con un sorriso. «Quando è arrivato, ne ho percepito la presenza, con lo scompiglio che ha creato tra gli alberi e i loro abitanti; ma, sebbene lo abbia invitato, non si è mosso dalla sua casa».

Elrond prese le sue parole con un sorriso, Glorfindel rise. «E sei stato costretto ad andare a trovarlo? Non ha ben chiare le gerarchie; credo sia perché ha la testa da tutt’altra parte, ma di certo  _non_  sulle spalle».

Thranduil sospirò, ne sapeva qualcosa dei problemi di testa di Radagast. «In una delle sue visite, Mithrandir lo ha portato a palazzo con sé. Non è stato di compagnia, ma era molto interessato ai miei giardini interni. I giardinieri hanno tenuto a farmi sapere che, secondo Radagast, le mie piante sono in salute e forti, per quanto non siano contente di vivere sotto terra».

Glorfindel rise ancora.

La voce di Celeborn si levò dal fondo del tavolo. «Signori, direi che è ora di cominciare la seduta».

Presero tutti un posto a sedere intorno al tavolo – Thranduil sedette tra Mithrandir e Glorfindel – e solo allora Celeborn proseguì. «Sappiamo tutti quale sia la ragione di questo consiglio: abbiamo tutti espresso preoccupazione per il male che ha occupato quella che un tempo era nota come Amon Lanc, ma che ora tutti chiamano Dol Guldur.

«A riguardo, Mithrandir ha qui delle novità da condividere con questo concilio».

Celeborn tornò seduto e Mithrandir schiarì la gola. «È ormai più di un millennio che l’ombra occupa Dol Guldur e, temendo di sapere bene di chi si trattasse, mi sono recato alla fortezza per indagare sulla sua identità. L’ombra è fuggita, e non ho potuto sapere con certezza se si trattasse dei servi o del  _padrone_ ».

Mithrandir lanciò un’occhiata a Thranduil, che strinse appena gli occhi. Non era niente che lui non avesse temuto, niente che Arodel non si aspettasse.

«A ogni modo, l’ombra è tornata ed è più potente di prima.

«Io dico che è giunta l’ora di agire».

Gandalf sedette e strinse entrambe le mani intorno al bastone.

«E io dico che  _tu_ , Mithrandir, ci dovresti guidare nell’azione» intervenne Galadriel, le dita intrecciate davanti a sé sul tavolo. «Chi meglio di te sa con chi abbiamo a che fare e come sconfiggerlo?»

Lo stregone in bianco guardò Mithrandir e poi Galadriel.

Mithrandir rise, ma sembrò più che stesse tossendo. «Oh, lo hai davanti a te, mia signora, chi sa queste cose meglio di me. Curunír, più di ogni altro, ha studiato le astuzie del nostro nemico e conosce il suo modo di pensare».

Curunír chinò il capo, ma Thranduil non vide in quel gesto alcuna traccia di umiltà. Lo sguardo che lanciò a Galadriel raccontò una storia ben diversa sullo stregone in bianco, fatta di orgoglio e di caparbietà. Caratteristiche utili di fronte a una nuova minaccia di Sauron, per quanto scomode in un concilio di Elfi di alto lignaggio. Chiunque fossero questi Stregoni e d’ovunque venissero, Thranduil sperava che avessero ben chiaro con chi avevano a che fare.

«Ho rispetto per gli studi di Curunír ma, per le responsabilità che richiede la guida di questo consiglio, credo che Mithrandir sia il più adatto alla sua guida» insistette Galadriel.

Thranduil si aspettò una reazione più violenta da parte di Curunír, rispetto all’occhiataccia che diresse a Galadriel. Lo stregone non aveva ancora parlato. Era davvero una buona idea tacere, se si proponeva di metterlo a capo del concilio? Galadriel non aveva mai avuto problemi a far capire cosa voleva e a convincere gli altri che fosse la cosa giusta, Thranduil ne aveva visto molti esempi ai tempi del Doriath; di fronte a simili capacità dialettiche e a tale carisma, Curunír avrebbe dovuto convincerli a scegliere lui, e non Mithrandir, e invece taceva e lasciava parlare l’altro Stregone in sua difesa.

Chi poteva convincere Galadriel di qualcosa che a lei non piaceva?

«Mia signora, Curunír è anche il capo del mio ordine; come potrei essere a capo del Consiglio e portare a termini i compiti che mi vengono assegnati? Non mi è concesso avere un obbligo simile, i miei doveri verso i popoli della Terra di Mezzo ne risentirebbero».

Se Curunír si fosse dimostrato inadeguato al posto che doveva occupare, ci sarebbe sempre stato Mithrandir libero di muoversi nonostante le decisioni del Consiglio. Ma testare le capacità di Curunír, il misterioso Curunír, ora che i tempi erano di pace, poteva essere una scelta lungimirante. Soprattutto, Thranduil era in attesa di veder provata la profonda conoscenza di Sauron vantata dallo stregone bianco.

Che le conoscenze di Curunír potessero impedire al male nella sua foresta di estendersi più a Nord?

Thranduil sollevò una mano dal tavolo e prese la parola. «Lasciamo che sia Curunír a guidare il Consiglio, mentre i servigi di Mithrandir sono richiesti altrove».

Glorfindel annuì, gli occhi fissi su Curunír. Elrond, invece, guardò Thranduil e, se non fosse stato per quello che leggeva negli occhi dell’altro, non avrebbe potuto cogliere la preoccupazione, celata dal volto impassibile.

Celeborn non proferì parola, e non era chiaro se fosse con Galadriel nell’appoggiare Mithrandir. I suoi occhi scrutarono Curunír, come se volesse leggerne le intenzioni e le azioni future, e alla fine votò per lui.

Círdan scorse lo sguardo su ognuno di loro seduti al tavolo e si fermò su Mithrandir. Non si mossero, ma Thranduil percepiva la conversazione non verbale tra loro, pur non cogliendone i messaggi.

«Appoggio anch’io la candidatura di Curunír» disse Círdan.

Galadriel tirò le mani giù dal tavolo, e nient’altro lasciò intendere cosa pensasse di quella scelta.

 

 

«Abbiamo conferma che a Dol Guldur non si tratti di attività degli Ùlairi, bensì del loro padrone» disse Mithrandir, «non ci è più concesso attendere. Dobbiamo agire _subito_  e con forza, prima che Sauron ottenga altro potere e si levi contro di noi in tutta la sua potenza».

In questo secondo incontro del Bianco Consiglio, tenuto a Imladris, Thranduil non sedette al tavolo, così come non vi sedettero gli altri signori elfici. Solo i due Stregoni erano seduti, uno di fronte all’altro, uno grigio e uno bianco.

Curunír scosse il capo. «A mio parere, l’azione non è consigliata, non ora. Questo è il momento dell’attesa e della vigilanza».

Mithrandir portò la pipa alla bocca, le sopracciglia corrugate, e anelli di fumo si levarono nell'aria davanti a lui. Thranduil lo guardò, nella speranza di sentirlo contraddire Curunír, nella speranza che sottolineasse ancora l'importanza di attaccare ora e non più tardi, chissà quando, magari  _troppo_  tardi.

Ma Mithrandir rimase a fissare il vuoto oltre la spalla di Curunír, con aria infastidita, ma del tutto passivo.

Alle spalle di Mithrandir, Galadriel girò su se stessa, ruotando lo strascico della veste con un gesto lento, e riprese a camminare avanti e indietro. Non fiatò, così come non aveva fiatato dopo la nomina di Curunír a capo del Bianco Consiglio. Ciò non impediva a Thranduil di trovarla simile a un lupo, bianco e mansueto, ma pronto a sbranare la sua preda al primo errore.

E in quel caso, Curunír stava commettendo un errore: stava sottovalutando il nemico.

«Non c’è nulla da temere, perché non credo che l’Unico sarà mai ritrovato nella Terra di Mezzo. È sprofondato nelle acque dell’Anduin e ormai deve essere stato trascinato al Mare, dove resterà fino alla fine, quando tutto questo mondo andrà a pezzi e gli abissi saranno sommossi».

«E finché non avrà l'Unico, il Nemico non avrà forza sufficiente per muoverci contro, sarà un'ombra debole e spaurita, dietro mura maledette, senza nessun reale potere per sottomettere il più sciocco degli Orchi». Curunír si alzò in piedi, facendo leva sul bastone. «La seduta è tolta. Verrete notificati sul luogo e la data del prossimo incontro».

Mithrandir chinò la testa e attese che Curunír fosse sparito lungo il sentiero dei giardini di Elrond, per alzarsi in piedi.

Thranduil si avvicinò a lui e posò le mani sul tavolo. «Non intendo aspettare che il male si estenda ancora nella mia foresta».

«Neanche noi possiamo aspettare che il male avanzi oltre, la nostra foresta è in pericolo quanto quella di Re Thranduil. Nessuno di noi ha il lusso dell’attesa, non abbiamo una torre a Sud in cui asserragliarci in caso di attacco».

Celeborn si fermò al suo fianco, le mani dietro la schiena. Thranduil strinse gli occhi.

«Anche avendo Dol Guldur come vicino, sull’altra sponda del fiume, Lothlórien prospera e chi subisce la minaccia più grave è il  _mio_  popolo. Il vostro bosco è sgombero dalla stirpe di Ungoliant e dagli Orchi che infestano il mio regno». Thranduil voleva il segreto di quella pace in Lórien, voleva scoprirlo e ottenerlo, qualsiasi cosa fosse, per proteggere il suo palazzo. Le sue barriere non avrebbe retto per sempre e non c’era alcuna Melian a levare una Cintura a difesa dei suoi territori.

Galadriel raggiunse Celeborn e gli posò una mano sul braccio. «La preoccupazione di Thranduil è legittima e la condivido appieno. Dobbiamo agire subito, non possiamo attendere come vuole Curunír. Ogni giorno di attesa è un giorno di nuovo potere per Sauron».

Thranduil strinse i pugni e sollevò il mento. «Non possiamo aspettare il ritrovamento dell’Unico, quando l’Unico sarà ritrovato sarà già troppo tardi».

Elrond si avvicinò al tavolo, dal lato opposto rispetto a Thranduil, e Glorfindel lo seguì: un’ombra era scesa sul suo volto, l’oro dei capelli pareva spento alla luce del tramonto.

«Capisco il consiglio di Curunír, ma prevedo che l’Unico sarà ritrovato, e allora tornerà la guerra, e sarà la fine di questa Era. E temo terminerà in una seconda tenebra, a meno che qualche caso fortuito non provochi quel che i miei occhi non sono in grado di vedere».

Thranduil guardò Galadriel, sperando che lei sentisse la preoccupazione che si stava impadronendo di qualsiasi suo pensiero. Ma se Galadriel aveva appena sgranato gli occhi alle parole di Elrond, non sembrava più allarmata.

«Nel mondo si verificano molti casi fortuiti» disse Mithrandir, «e spesso, quando i Saggi si dimostrano irresoluti, l’aiuto più venire dalle mani dei deboli».

Thranduil non ascoltò oltre. Nessuno intendeva fare alcunché, tutti volevano aspettare. Ma a lui non era permesso restare in attesa, non se Elrond prevedeva oscurità all’orizzonte. Perché se Elrond vedeva quell’oscurità sull’Ovest della Terra di Mezzo, le Terre Selvagge vi erano immerse da ormai troppi secoli.

Thranduil si congedò e ripartì subito verso il suo regno. Verso Bosco  _Atro_.

 

 

All’inizio della via costruita secoli addietro dal suo popolo, Arodel lo guardò con capo piegato di lato e un’espressione compassionevole in volto. Thranduil scostò i rampicanti che si stavano facendo strada ai suoi piedi e la guardò in volto. Lo scultore aveva fatto un ottimo lavoro, ma la pietra non avrebbe mai potuto sembrare viva, così come sua moglie non sarebbe mai tornata da lui. Come avrebbe potuto preferire la Terra di Mezzo e le sue guerre, alla pace di Valinor che avrebbe conosciuto alla sua rinascita?

«Ho provato a fare qualcosa per tornare alla pace, prima ancora che scoppi un’altra guerra, Arodel». Thranduil guardò oltre le spalle della statua. «Ma credo che, così facendo, abbia perso l’occasione di frenare l’avanzata dell’oscurità. Non è stata una buona idea far affidamento agli altri, non quando siamo sulla prima linea. In questo, siamo soli».

 _No,_ sono _solo._

Forse, quando Mithrandir aveva e scacciato l’ombra di Dol Guldur, Thranduil avrebbe dovuto riprendere Amon Lanc e bonificarla, risanare con la presenza dei suoi Silvani quelle terre corrotte. Se l’avesse ripresa allora, avrebbe potuto evitare il ritorno di Sauron poco tempo dopo. Ma si era fidato del suggerimento di Mithrandir di lasciare Dol Guldur così com’era e ora la corruzione della sua foresta sembrava irreversibile. Gli alberi gli cantavano una canzone di dolore e morte nella sua testa, la stessa terra che calpestava era troppo simile al suolo corrotto dal passaggio degli eserciti di Morgoth.

Alla destra della via, Thranduil poteva vedere con chiarezza l’avanzata dell’oscurità, come un velo che si estendeva a coprire ogni giorno un nuovo albero, una nuova bestia, un nuovo pezzo di cielo. La stirpe di Ungoliant si faceva sempre più audace e presto avrebbe infestato l’area intorno al palazzo. Thranduil non aveva il potere di creare una barriera che tenesse i ragni al Sud della via e non aveva altra scelta, se non di ritirarsi del tutto nel palazzo e far affidamento sulle protezioni che vi aveva infuso durante la sua costruzione.

Arodel sembrò assumere un’espressione triste, ma forse fu solo un’ombra di passaggio. Thranduil le sfiorò una guancia di pietra con le dita e riportò la mano lungo il fianco, stretta in pugno.

Thranduil non avrebbe potuto far nulla contro il male che stava crescendo a Sud. Conosceva i suoi limiti e sapeva che il suo potere era sufficiente per difendere il suo popolo, ma non per scontrarsi con Sauron.

Thranduil avrebbe dovuto nascondersi, proteggersi, lottare per non essere sopraffatto del tutto dall’oscurità che marciava su di loro.

Ma soprattutto, fare quello che detestava di più, quel che aveva provocato danni più grandi:  _attendere._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa spina è stata un parto, sia in fase di scrittura, che in fase di correzione, ma un parto divertente – si può ancora chiamare parto, no? Ci sono personaggi che amo e situazioni che amo, non potevo non divertirmi. Però è stato faticoso – ho riscritto alcune parti e personaggi molte volte – e un paio di battute sono prese (quasi) di pari passo dal Silmarillion, ho cercato solo di armonizzarle col linguaggio che ho usato.  
> Un grazie enorme va alla mia amica e beta Chià, che mi ha dato una (grossa) mano nell'editing, nonostante esami e la vita reale molto più interessante della mia.
> 
> L'avevo accennato quando ho cominciato a postare questa raccolta e lo confermo alla conclusione: i miei piani di conquista postaggio non finiscono qui, ho da un bel po' una long con Thranduil in lavorazione, di cui Le spine è il retroscena, diciamo così.
> 
> Concluso tutto questo parlare di me stessa, mi auguro che la raccolta vi sia piaciuta, che abbia reso giustizia a quel personaggio meraviglioso che è Thranduil e che sia stata all'altezza delle aspettative. Ringrazio chiunque abbia letto, nonostante qua su AO3 il traffico di italiani sia molto ridotto rispetto a EFP, ma amen :D
> 
> Grazie ancora e alla prossima!
> 
> Kan


End file.
